Le coeur lourd vers Longbourn
by QuietSev
Summary: Un "One shot" issu du "cadavre exquis de Mr Darcy" sur le "forum de l'Auberge"… Cette scénette se situe lors du voyage de retour, de Pemberley à Longbourn, juste après que Lizzy ait reçu les lettres de Jane annonçant la fuite de Lydia avec Wickham...


Petit "one shot" faisant partie du "cadavre exquis de Mr Darcy " réalisé sur le "forum de l'Auberge"…

Cette scénette se situe lors du voyage de retour, de Pemberley à Longbourn, juste après que Lizzy ait reçu les lettres de Jane annonçant la fuite de Lydia avec Wickham…

(Les phrases en italique ne sont pas de moi mais de Miss Jane Austen… Rendons à César…)

LE CŒUR LOURD VERS LONGBOURN 

Le visage tourné vers le paysage du Derbyshire qui défilait devant ses yeux par la fenêtre de la voiture, Elizabeth sentit sa gorge déjà nouée, se serrer encore d'avantage.

_Il l'assura promptement de sa discrétion et, après l'avoir chargée de transmettre ses civilités à son oncle et à sa tante, lui lança un long, un dernier regard chargé de sens en guise d'adieu et la quitta._

Elle l'avait regardé partir… Ou plutôt la fuir… Sans réagir, sans le moindre geste, sans le moindre mot…

Elle ne devait plus penser à lui, peu importait son propre désarroi, seul ce qui pouvait advenir des siens était important…

Depuis que Lizzy était assise dans le confortable landau des Gardiners, ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler de Lydia et de Mr Wickham.

_"J'ai retourné tout cela dans ma tête, Elizabeth, lui dit son oncle en quittant Lambton, et vraiment, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, je suis davantage porté que je ne l'étais à me ranger à l'avis de ta sœur aînée sur cette affaire." […] __**(Rendons à Miss Austen ce qui lui revient et souvenons-nous du cinquième chapitre du troisième volume…)**__ "Elle ne connaissait aucun moment de tranquillité ou d'oubli."_

Du plat de la main, elle lissa les feuillets qu'elle avait froissés de les avoir trop longtemps tenus entre ses doigts ; ses larmes avaient ça et là laissé leur empreinte sur la petite écriture fine de Jane remarqua-t-elle machinalement.

Tante Mathilda s'empara délicatement des lettres et les parcourut à nouveau comme si la solution à leur affliction pouvait surgir des pleins et des déliés qui sautillaient devant ses yeux.

Elizabeth n'avait pas partagé l'optimisme de son oncle Edward… Elle connaissait trop bien Mr Wickham pour cela… Elle avait opposé aux Gardiners des arguments irréfutables ou tout au moins pertinents, qui avaient quelque peu ébranlé leur espérance en un dénouement heureux.

Wickham, qui renoncerait à ses intérêts personnels pour une péronnelle insignifiante et trop coquette, uniquement préoccupée par le badinage et les fanfreluches ?…

Quel gâchis ! Quel monstrueux et terrible gâchis… Et cette pauvre Lydia, peut-être déjà abandonnée dans Londres sans un sou en poche, affolée et incapable de trouver le chemin de Gracechurch Street…Que n'avait-elle pas dit la vérité à tous sur cet immonde scélérat ?

Elle n'osait plus croiser les regards de ses oncle et tante… Elle craignait de voir s'y refléter ses propres craintes.

Elle eut sans nul doute cédé à la panique, si elle avait pu percer à jour les pensées de Mr Gardiner à ce moment-là. Le bel optimisme avait fait place à une humeur bien plus sombre.

Il n'était pas rare que des filles de bonne famille trop naïves ou crédules se retrouvent vendues à des maisons closes… Mais il était probable que cette crapule n'ait pas eu à penser à une telle…extrémité et n'ait songé qu'au plaisir qu'il pouvait tirer d'une jolie fille consentante et enjouée… Il se faisait fort de les retrouver et de mettre ce Wickham au pied du mur…

« J'aurais dû venir à Brighton avec Lydia » soupira Lizzy, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture. «J'ai tenté de persuader mon père de ne pas laisser partir Lydia avec Harriet Forster mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.» Un sourire d'ironie amère se figea sur ses lèvres pleines.

Elle adorait son père, son sens de l'humour à froid, sa vivacité caustique, son intelligence érudite mais elle avait admis depuis déjà ces trois dernières années que son papa n'était pas le géniteur infaillible digne de son admiration.

- « Les Forsters n'étaient pas capables de la chaperonner convenablement, quoique Papa et Maman aient pu en penser. Si j'étais partie avec Lydia plutôt que de me faire égoïstement plaisir et de vous accompagner, j'aurais pu empêcher Mr Wickham de faire main basse sur ma sœur et…»

- « Es-tu vraiment sûre que ce jeune homme soit le seul coupable dans cette triste affaire ? Crois-tu que se soit de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu empêcher leur fuite ? » L'interrompit gentiment Mrs Gardiner.

« Ma chère Lizzy, Lydia vient d'avoir seize ans, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qui est dans son intérêt et ce qui ne l'est pas. Si elle a décidé de passer outre ce qui est bon pour elle, rien ne peut la dissuader du contraire, nous le savons, malheureusement. De toute façon, elle aurait rejoint Mr Wickham, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Mathilda Gardiner comprenait fort bien les tourments qu'éprouvait sa nièce et elle passa la demi-heure suivante à lui démontrer que rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire aussi bien à Brighton, si elle avait pris le parti de chaperonner elle-même Lydia, qu' à son retour du Kent, auprès de son père et des honnêtes citoyens de Meryton, n'aurait pu sauver sa benjamine du destin qu'elle avait choisi …

Les visages de Jane et de leurs sœurs passèrent devant ses yeux… Lydia allait les entrainer dans sa chute, on les montrerait du doigt en ricanant, on les traiterait de dévergondées, et pire de trainées… Elles ne seraient plus fréquentables, et encore moins "épousables"…

Quel espoir pouvait encore garder le reste de la famille maintenant que cet oiseau inconstant et sans cervelle de Lydia avait fait jeter l'opprobre sur le nom de Bennet ?

À la curée, on donnait la dépouille du cerf en pâture aux chiens affamés. Elizabeth les voyait venir, ces chiens qui allaient les dévorer sans merci. Leurs relations et leurs amis, peut-être même leur parentèle leur tourneraient le dos sans plus réfléchir. C'est ce qui arrive aux familles déchues…Même pis encore, il se pourrait qu'ils participent à l'abominable festin…

Que Mr Darcy soit parti, elle le comprenait parfaitement, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, même si cela lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas le genre de situation qui laissait beaucoup de choix à un gentleman… Il ne pouvait faire plus qu'il n'en avait déjà fait, montrer plus de compassion face à leur triste sort qu'il n'en avait déjà fait montre...

Un homme de sa condition, avec un vieux nom aussi respectable et une sœur prête à faire son entrée dans le monde, ne pouvait se permettre de garder parmi ses connaissances la sœur d'une dévergondée partie au bras d'un mécréant libertin, jouisseur et joueur.

Il venait de quitter son horizon pour toujours… Lizzy était triste, profondément triste. Aux remords qui la tourmentaient sans répits, s'ajoutaient les regrets lancinants de ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait plus.

La vie elle-même était une farce ironique qui s'amusait sans pitié…

Alors même qu'elle prenait conscience de son amour pour Darcy, qu'enfin elle prenait soudain la mesure du cadeau que la destinée venait de lui faire, voilà que le sort le lui reprenait, comme pour lui dire "le bonheur t'était offert et tu as refusé de le voir et de le saisir, maintenant tant pis pour toi".

À présent que tante, oncle et nièce étaient retournés chacun à ses propres pensées, elle ne cessait de se remémorer ses derniers instants avec Mr Darcy. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire triste et amer, elle sentit lui monter à la gorge des sanglots qu'elle ravala sans ménagement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se morfondre maintenant… Plus tard, à Longbourn…

Le voyage du retour fut éprouvant, tant par la chaleur de cette fin d'été et la poussière de la route, que par l'humeur maussade de leur petit groupe. _Ils firent aussi vite que possible, couchèrent une nuit dans une auberge au bord de la route et atteignirent Longbourn le lendemain à l'heure du dîner. Elizabeth se réconforta de l'idée que Jane n'avait pas eu à souffrir d'une longue attente. […]_


End file.
